


Attractively, Arcanely & Mysteriously

by griamores



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, ferdiclaude is happening too in the background i need y'all to know this fact, idk man i'll add tags as i think of them mayhaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griamores/pseuds/griamores
Summary: In his experience, once you shut someone down and keep them at a safe arm’s distance once or twice they get the message and stop trying to participate in interactions that Hubert clearly maintains to an inner circle only status altogether, but there’s been a couple noticeable exceptions to the rule: one, an annoying, overly friendly and overbearing redhead, the other, an annoying, overly flirty and overwhelming redhead. Clearly, there’s a pattern there. One he doesn’t like, at all
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Attractively, Arcanely & Mysteriously

“Third time this week, huh?”

If there’s something Hubert hates about Ferdinand it’s how loud the man can be whilst doing literally just about anything. Okay, he hates a lot of things about him, that’s true, but the fact that he’s sure he could hear him clean that damn mug in his hands from a mile away _and_ have to listen to that extremely off-putting tone in his voice while he tries to be, what, discreet? (When has Ferdinand von Aegir _ever_ been discreet? Why even bother trying?) leaning ever so slightly to the side so his voice can reach him all the way at the register (only about three steps away thank you very much) is extremely annoying to him right now. If not for anything else, at least because the words do make Hubert look up, search for the seemingly untamable mane of red hair at the doorstep, gloved hands gripping the counter a little too ardently when he accidentally manages to make eye contact one last time before Gautier goes away. 

“You’re implying something.”

The all but subtle snort Ferdinand lets out wins him _a look_ ; almost creepy, given Hubert’s excellence at masking his anger with something much more dark and quiet and scary in a very _might slip poison into your stupid frappé when you’re not looking_ way. The choked up sound that follows manages to ease and calm the expression in the dark haired man’s face, at least, so maybe today isn’t the day Hubert gives in on whatever murderous tendencies he has hidden not - so - deep within himself & Ferdinand will manage to breathe for another … Half an hour, at least. 

“Well, yes … He did ask about you the other day when you missed your shift. Seems to have your hours figured out, always winks at you when getting his order from y-”

“That’s enough.”

“I’m just saying, I’ve known Sylvain to be a little insistent on his pursuits sometimes … But coming to this café thrice a week for almost a month feels a little …”

“Like he must really like our coffee.”

“If you say so.”

Oh, **he says so**. He will say so and continue to say so every damn time Ferdinand tries to bring this topic up, which has been an excruciating amount of times for the past week or two, if you ask him. And everytime Hubert shuts the whole thing down quickly, effectively, way to skilled at placing invisible barriers around himself to keep people from getting too close, from knowing too much. It usually works, really. In his experience, once you shut someone down and keep them at a safe arm’s distance once or twice they get the message and stop trying to participate in interactions that Hubert clearly maintains to an inner circle only status altogether, but there’s been a couple noticeable exceptions to the rule: one, an annoying, overly friendly and overbearing redhead, the other, an annoying, overly flirty and overwhelming redhead. Clearly, there’s a pattern there. One he doesn’t like, at all. 

⬩

“Hey! I didn’t know we came to the same school!”

That’s a lie, Hubert _knows_ that’s a lie. He knows they’re all vaguely familiar with each other at least on a strictly theoretical basis: he’s Edelgard’s right hand, who’s Dimitri’s sister, and if he remembers correctly the wild boar was childhood friends with a whole group of people _including_ Sylvain Gautier. Their parents are all friends as well. They all sent them to the same prestigious university to properly form them into adults worthy of becoming the future of Fodlan, & while Hubert might be more advanced than Sylvain he’s almost certain they’ve shared at least one class together in the distant past. 

And if all that somehow completely flew past Sylvain’s head, there’s still the fact that he knows Ferdinand has indulged him in casual conversation at the café, and the topic must’ve come up at least once.

“You two … know each other?” Edelgard seems more shocked at the general notion that Hubert and Sylvain would be more than just acquaintances, to the point the latter would feel compelled to come say hello rather than just wave a hand at passing and leave it at that.

“He’s a regular at the café I’m currently employed at, lady Edelgard. Nothing more.”

Be it because of the wording or the fact that Hubert says all of it in a way that seems to resemble a strictly professional briefing, he can see Sylvain _flinching_ from the corner of his eye, like he just got pricked with a very sharp needle at his side. He’d smile, victorious, but he fears that gesture could be confused for something else. Clearly Gautier isn’t the best at reading him, or he wouldn’t try so hard to approach him when all he’s been shown in return is a complete lack of interest, sometimes even with small hints of _disdain_.

“Ouch, and here I thought we were becoming fast friends ...” 

Hubert knows that’s sarcasm, but it bothers him all the same. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Well, you haven’t tried to murder me yet. If the stories I’ve heard are true, then that’s a big step in the right direction.”

Silence.

If he didn’t know better, he’d think lady Edelgard was rendered speechless, much like himself, and her mouth was wide open in an attempt to say anything mildly coherent to _that_. 

The silence extends for long enough that Sylvain seems to take it as a hint & his cue to leave, so he rushes some goodbyes, says something about having to get to a class (which, if what _he’s_ heard of the man is true, is just an excuse. His sources never knew Sylvain to apply himself at much of anything outside his love conquests), and effectively exits the scene with what could possibly be the most infuriating, stunningly bright smile Hubert has ever had the disgrace to lay eyes on. 

And if that wasn’t enough, he then hears his beloved lady Edelgard say, “You know, he’s not _wrong_ …”

⬩

A stab to the stomach would’ve been less painful, and less _incapacitating_ , Hubert thinks.

It’s the fifth time in a row he has to start over with his reading because while he seems to have no problem going through the words in his textbook they seem to lose any and every meaning somewhere in the middle of the first sentence, and then his mind simply wanders elsewhere, making it impossible to understand the first thing about whatever the hell the chapter is about. Bright green eyes wander off towards the forgotten coffee mug next to his studying material; it’s probably ice cold by now, effectively making for a waste of a perfectly good blend, his favorite, in fact. That should be enough indication that _something’s_ wrong.

He doesn’t usually make it a habit to study outside of his room, but the place felt cramped and he needed _air_ , so the quiet and familiar environment of the Black Eagle café seemed like a good enough alternative. Normally, he’d be working a shift at around this time of day, but Mercedes offered to cover for him because she knew about the upcoming midterm that’s got the majority of Hubert’s classmates stressed out to no end (not Hubert, though. At least not to the point that he’d show it as much as the rest, but she owed him for a previous favor either way). If he wasn’t, well … Himself, maybe he’d feel slightly guilty that he’s virtually incapable of using the free time so generously granted to him and actually study. Instead, Hubert seems at least slightly annoyed.

A huff precedes the dramatic (Goddess, he’s clearly been spending way too much time around Ferdinand) closing of his textbook, followed by gloved hands combing through dark hair, brushing it back & staying there for a moment as he simply closes his eyes and sighs in apparent defeat. No way he’s going to get anything done today, not while his mind keeps coming back to -  
  
“You okay there?”

**Fuck.**

Just what he needed.

“Sylvain.” Hubert opens his eyes to give a quick glance towards his wrist watch. He’s right on time. He always is.

And Hubert hates the way he has to force himself to avoid any sort of eye contact, hates the fact that a knot formed within his stomach the second he heard Gautier’s voice, hates that it seems that no matter how hard he tries not to think about him he somehow still manages to be there, remind him that even Edelgard pointed out that no matter how much Hubert wants to pretend he _hates_ being in Sylvain’s presence … Well, he apparently doesn’t hate it that much. And yet, he still hates to even have to deny the fact that the man has apparently gotten under his skin, even if just a little bit, even if just enough to make him forget about his favorite fucking coffee while unconsciously waiting for him to arrive 10 minutes before his shift should end, just in time, like he always does.

“You seem more unhappy than usual.” He doesn’t know what about his body language or facial expression seemed inviting enough to make Sylvain move a chair and sit next to him, but no matter, he does it all the same.

“ _I’m fine_.”

Say it till you make it, right?

“Hm …”

Hubert actually looks up then, fully aware that curiosity could be the end of him, and effectively regrets his decision once he sees the smile on Sylvain’s face. He looks like he’s plotting something, and Hubert doesn’t like it one bit.

“Here, Mercie said yours probably went cold long ago.”

Eyes travel downwards, while his mind idly wonders how he didn’t realize the other carrying two cups of coffee instead of the usual single _to go_ one. He must be making some sort of noticeably confused expression, showing every possible reservation towards the apparent act of kindness while musing about whether he should take the paper cup or not, because Sylvain actually laughs (wholeheartedly, too) while saying something along the lines of “I promise it’s not poisoned”.

“Not that it’d matter if it was.” Fine, he’ll take the damn coffee. It’s free after all.

“Whatever that’s supposed to mean …” 

A single raised eyebrow meets the questioning comment, and Sylvain seems to decide he doesn’t want to explore that particular topic any deeper. Hubert is silently thankful for it, whether he’ll say it aloud or not.

“Well, since you seem to have some free time on your hands …”

Hubert is about to take a sip of his coffee, but stops midway through to give the other a look that’s, somehow, both a warning and kind of inquisitive all the same (a _go on, but be careful of what you say_ ).

“Would you like to hang out for a bit?”

Silence.

He finally takes that sip. The bitter taste should bring him back to his senses, right?

“I **said** , would you like to-”

“I heard you the first time.”

Hubert knows he shouldn’t indulge him. Shouldn’t have taken his damn coffee, should’ve asked him to leave him alone the second he so much as tried to sit down next to him, should’ve laughed the invitation off and effectively shut it down, maybe for good, by offering the meanest reply he could come up with (something like ‘The thought of hanging out with you makes me want to choke on my own bile, so I’d rather not’ or something way more simple like ‘You must be joking, right? Why would I ever hang out with you, of all people?’). He has better things to do, that’s for sure. And he definitely should try to get some reading done before the end of the day ..

Hubert sighs.

And while starting to gather his things, against his better judgement, he simply says: “ _What do you have in mind?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far thru reading a fic of a ship that seemingly makes no sense for anyone that isn't me you're a Real One. Maybe one day I'll write a fic for them in canon to actually give context of where the ship came from but today is not that day !


End file.
